Mr Saxobeat
by Yuki Shuhime
Summary: Comment une chanson à changer la vie de Harry Potter et Cédric Diggory


**Titre : Mr Saxobeat**

**Auteur : Yuki Shuhime **

**Type : OS**

**Univers : Harry Potter**

**Rated : M**

**Couple : Harry/Cédric**

**Résumé : Comment une chanson fit basculer le futur d'Harry et Cédric.**

**Disclammer : Tout à JKR**

**Situation : Tome 4 **

**Note : je remercie ma béta-lectrice, Tania-Sama, ma béta-correctrice, Charles Von Konderwick, et ma fan numéro un, Rosie74.**

* * *

><p>La première tâche touchait à sa fin et Harry put enfin prendre le repos qu'il méritait après avoir affronter la dragonne. Ces yeux émeraudes s'égarèrent dans l'infirmerie pour se poser sur une ombre, derrière un paravent, qu'il identifia sans peine. Son cœur se serra et il soupira en silence alors que ses amis l'entouraient en hurlant son succès.<p>

* * *

><p>Novembre et son ciel grisâtre laissèrent rapidement place à la blanche poudre pelucheuse de Décembre qui recouvrit bientôt tout le parc, les arbres de la Forêt Interdite semblant frissonner sous les bourrasques glacées de vent. La veille du grand bal de Noël de Poudlard, Harry regardait ce paysage d'hiver par la fenêtre de la volière.<p>

Il était venu envoyer une lettre à Sirius pour lui parler de cette personne si spéciale. Son parrain était le seul à qui le brun pouvait se confier sans honte ni remords. Hermione, furieusement éprise Krum, ne faisait plus attention à lui et Ron gaspillait tout son temps en ronchonnements et plaintes hargneuses. Harry se sentait bien seul alors que ses yeux s'égaraient irrémédiablement sur son visage lisse et souriant.

Le lendemain serait un jour de grande hystérie dans l'histoire de Poudlard et Harry devait y tenir une place d'honneur. Evidemment en tant que quatrième champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il allait devoir ouvrir le bal au bras de son cavalier. Oui, parce que hors de question pour le Survivant de renier ses préférences. S'il devait danser ce soir, ce serait en compagnie de quelqu'un qui comptait pour lui.

Même si son cœur appartenait à un autre, Harry entretenait une relation d'ordre charnelle avec Olivier Wood, son capitaine de Quidditch. Quelques semaines auparavant, à la fin de la première tâche, Olivier avait rejoint Harry à l'infirmerie et son étreinte de félicitation s'était transformé en un tendre baiser, que le brun avait accepté en pensant à son amour impossible.

Depuis, Harry avait souvent vu Olivier le week-end et avait petit à petit céder à son charme pour finir par tomber dans ses draps. Olivier s'était toujours montré très tendre avec le brun, mais Harry avait refusé néanmoins qu'ils s'affichent, prenant leur relation pour un passe temps agréable mais sans aucun avenir puisque le brun n'éprouvait que de l'attirance et de la tendresse pour le gardien.

Mais les jours passant, Harry avait cédé petit à petit du terrain à Olivier qui s'était montré de plus en plus expansif et démonstratif en public. Dans la foulée, le brun avait donc accepté l'empressement de son beau gardien, désespérant d'attirer un jour le regard de son aimé, se promettant de lui laisser une chance. C'est ainsi que Harry décida d'inviter Olivier au bal de Noël.

* * *

><p>Un soupire à fendre l'âme s'échappa des lèvres du brun, formant un petit nuage de buée. Des pas résonnèrent soudainement dans la volière et Harry se retourna d'un coup, pensant voir Olivier qui le rejoignait … Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il aperçut l'éclat gris des prunelles de son tendre amour. Son cœur se serra alors qu'un sourire se figea sur le visage de Cédric lorsqu'il entendit Harry murmurer son nom tout bas.<p>

« Salut Harry, annonça Cédric en se dirigeant vers une chouette effraie au pelage noir, Prêt pour demain soir ? »

Harry cligna des yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, ses pensées s'échappant loin au pays des lèvres roses de Cédric. Il dut mettre un peu trop de temps car le châtain était à présent tout près de lui et lui demandait innocemment :

« Ça va Harry, tu es malade ? Je te trouve un peu pâle.

-Oui, enfin non, enfin je me sens bien, balbutia Harry que les prunelles orages troublaient beaucoup trop pour sa santé mentale.

-Tu es sûr, fais voir, je pense que tu as de la fièvre, dit Cédric inquiet en posant sa main sur le front moite du brun, Mais oui, regarde tu es bouillant »

Le Poufsouffle avait échangé leurs mains et posé une de celles d'Harry sur son propre front. Le brun rougit furieusement au contact de sa paume sur cette peau qui appelait la caresse et la retira vivement. Malgré les protestations du Gryffondor qui se défendait d'être malade, Cédric insista pour l'emmener jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Mais lorsque Harry se mit sur ses pieds, la tête lui tourna et il sentit ses jambes s'effondrer sous lui. Heureusement, Cédric l'avait rattrapé et il le souleva délicatement pour le porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Harry aurait voulu protester, mais le seul contact de sa peau et celle du châtain avait déjà entraîné un vertige, alors il se voyait mal se débattre dans ses bras, risquant le contact avec tout son corps.

Le brun se laissa donc faire et apprécia le torse de Cédric qui pulsait en rythme de ses battements cardiaques, profitant de sa proximité pour humer son odeur discrètement. Le parfum du Poufsouffle était différent de celui des vestiaires de Quidditch que Harry connaissait bien, il était plus doux et moins agressif peut être, mais toujours aussi musqué.

Alors que Cédric arriva devant l'infirmerie, il déposa le brun avec douceur, ayant peur de le briser, et lui dit :

« Prends soin de toi, Harry, je te vois demain soir au bal.

Merci, souffla le brun avec beaucoup trop de mièvrerie dans la voix. »

Le châtain allait s'en aller lorsqu'il se retourna pour demander à Harry :

« Au fait, tu y vas avec qui, au bal ?

-Avec Olivier, murmura faiblement le brun dont le cœur se serra à la vue de la déception qu'affichait l'attrapeur.

-D'accord, et bah, amusez vous bien alors. »

Et il le planta là, tout seul, avec le cœur prêt à exploser et les yeux gorgés de perles salées qui voulaient à tout prix descendre se répandre sur ses joues.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, la journée se passa dans une effusion totale au château. Toutes les filles se préparaient depuis un nombre d'heures impressionnant. Pour Harry, que Pompom avait remis sur pied avec une petite potion anti-stress, les questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Que signifiait le désappointement sur le visage de Cédric hier ? Pourquoi l'avait-il touché, porté ? Pourquoi ce sourire lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu ?<p>

C'était à s'arracher les cheveux. Le brun restait à broyer du noir dans son dortoir alors que ses amis pensaient qu'ilse faisait particulièrement beau pour le bal. Néanmoins, Hermione à qui rien n'échappait malgré les médisances du Survivant, s'était bien rendu compte de la situation, et ses doutes furent confirmés par le témoignage de l'infirmière après qu'elle soit venue le chercher la veille.

La brune se doutait que l'histoire d'Harry et d'Olivier n'était que factice, du côté du brun tout du moins, et elle se doutait aussi que son ami vibrait pour quelqu'un d'autre. La question sans laquelle elle ne pouvait intervenir avant d'en avoir la réponse, c'était de QUI le Survivant était-il amoureux. Mais apparemment, l'heureux élu devait être un certain attrapeur de Poufsouffle.

A partir de cet instant, le cerveau supra-développé de la brune se mit en action pour concocter un plan, et après pour concocter la potion indispensable à la bonne réalisation du plan. Son geste passa inaperçu étant donné qu'elle devait aussi préparer de quoi lisser sa tignasse, personne se préoccupa outre mesure du chaudron qui bouillonnait au fond de la salle commune.

* * *

><p>A vingt heure, tout le dortoir fini par descendre en direction de la grande salle. Ron traînait en dernier en attendant Parvati Patil qui avait finalement mis fin à ses jérémiades en acceptant son invitation, alors que Hermione, pressée de rejoindre Viktor, attendait désespérément Harry qui était, selon son ordre explicite, en train de se préparer. Dans un coin de la salle commune, Olivier patientait en scrutant l'entrée du dortoir des 4ème années que son brun daigne pointer son petit museau.<p>

Plus haut dans sa chambre, Harry se fit violence pour adopter un sourire qui jugea convainquant avant de descendre paré d'une robe de soirée vert bouteille qui rendait son regard enchanteur, soulignait les courbes de son corps fin dessiné par le Quidditch et mettait en valeur sa peau hâlé et ses cheveux d'ébène.

Alors qu'il descendait les marches, Olivier vint à sa rencontre et le serra doucement dans ces bras, en lui murmurant qu'il était magnifique. Harry rougit et prit distraitement la main du gardien pour rejoindre Hermione qui trépignait. Tout ensemble, le trio d'or, Olivier et Parvati se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Hermione s'échappa rapidement pour retrouver Viktor, et le professeur McGonagal arriva bien vite pour demander à Harry de rejoindre les autres champions afin d'ouvrir le bal.

Harry suivit par un Olivier tout excité, déambula jusqu'à la table des champions où il fut rejoint par Viktor et Hermione, Fleur et Roger, Cédric et Cho. Harry sentit son estomac se nouer et s'efforça de fixer ses pieds et seulement ses pieds. Il fut accueilli par une étreinte d'Hermione, une poignée de main de Viktor, un signe de la main poli de Fleur, Roger et Cho alors que Cédric semblait s'intéresser lui aussi à ses chaussures.

Harry se sentit rougir lorsque Cédric releva la tête et croisa son regard. Mais il fallait qu'il maîtrise ses réactions sans quoi il allait s'attirer les foudres de Wood et Chang. Même si pour plonger encore dans ses lacs de mercure en fusion, il vendrait son âme au Diable.

Les bruissements de chaise et le cliquetis des couverts qui s'animent firent prendre conscience à Harry qu'il était encore debout alors que tout le monde commence à manger. Honteux, il se rassit, la manche tirée par Olivier qui le couvait du regard. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil furtif au Survivant et se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de mettre son plan en application et pour ça, il fallait que quelqu'un détourne l'attention de la tablée des champions pendant au moins 6 secondes.

Une idée germa bien vite dans le cerveau de la brune qui ensorcela discrètement le manteau de Hagrid qui trônait par terre dans un débarras. Elle le fit léviter et flotter au dessus des tables dans une parodie parfaite des fantômes moldus. Néanmoins, le stratagème fut efficace puisque tout le monde leva la tête pendant les quelques secondes nécessaires à l'identification de l'objet volant non identifié. Hermione en profita pour se lever, verser sa potion dans la coupe de Harry et se rasseoir le plus rapidement possible. Mission accomplie songea-t-elle alors que tout le monde retournait au repas.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore se leva soudain, annonçant pour les champions , le temps d'ouvrir le bal. Cédric, qui avait profité de son repas sans quitter des yeux le petit brun qui était son voisin, ne put s'empêcher d'enrager en imaginant Harry danser avec Wood. Mais quand les premières notes de la chanson frémirent à travers la salle, et que le Poufsouffle reconnu un slow très connu, ses poings se serrèrent, ses jointures blanchissantes, ce que Cho qui lui tenait le bras ne comprit pas.<p>

Cédric était un garçon simple, gentil, attentionné, attentif aux autres et généreux, mais plus depuis quelques mois. En effet, durant le bal d'Halloween qui désigna les champions du Tournois des Trois Sorciers, lorsque dans la petite pièce à la cheminée, le Survivant apparu, ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés portaient des ombres sur son visage torturé et le feu qui dansait dans l'âtre faisait briller d'un éclat particulier les émeraudes dans ses prunelles. A ce moment, le cœur de Cédric fit un bond et la seule façon qu'il trouva pour réfréner ses battements et faire redescendre son érection, fut de se renfrogner et de se montrer bougon voir désagréable envers le brun.

Attitude qui persista jusqu'à la première tâche, alors que le châtain ne put retenir sa peur lorsqu'Harry affronta la dragonne. Dès lors, ses yeux le suivaient partout et il ne pensait qu'à lui. Mais le brun semblait le fuir. En même temps, il avait été tellement antipathique envers le Gryffondor qu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. C'est ainsi que le Cédric jovial devint aigri, se flagellant mentalement de sa stupidité.

Le Cédric aigri devint carrément Malfoyen, lorsqu'il vit pour la première fois Olivier Wood prendre la main du brun. Il pensa combien il était crétin d'avoir loupé sa chance, car peut être qu'il aurait pu le séduire. Mais à présent, Harry n'était plus libre, et Cédric semblait incapable de rivaliser avec le beau et viril gardien de Gryffondor. La mélancolie s'empara du châtain qui ne se rendait même pas compte des regards hargneux qu'il lançait au couple et que Harry prit pour lui.

Il ne se rendit pas compte non plus des regards en coin de Harry, de ses rougeurs lorsqu'ils s'effleuraient, et du trouble qu'il provoquait en lui. Mais ce soir, il se sentait fier comme un lion et prêt à séduire son Gryffondor à la barbe de son stupide petit ami trop collant.

La première danse serait pour lui et Harry, décida-t-il. Il s'écarta d'un bond de Cho et se présenta devant le brun qui rougissait furieusement, passant outre le regard courroucé de Wood, et lui prit la main devant l'assistance ébahit en lui demandant sensuellement :

« Tu m'accordes cette danse, Harry ? »

Le brun n'en croyant ni ses yeux ni ses oreilles, hocha frénétiquement la tête alors que sa bouche répondait sans son accord un oui parfaitement niais. Cédric offrit un sourire éblouissant à Harry qui se fit entraîner sur la piste pour un slow langoureux, trop langoureux d'ailleurs. Harry ne pouvait arrêter de rougir et Cédric sentait qu'une protubérance allait bientôt se manifester contre le ventre du brun.

Le choc passé, tous les couples les avaient rejoints et Olivier, furieux, était parti se saouler au bar, où il rencontra Marcus Flint, mais ceci est une autre histoire …

* * *

><p>Le corps de Cédric se mouvait de plus en plus lentement contre Harry, qui pensait que même les chevaux de Madame Maxime devaient percevoir les vibrations de son cœur, et il se serrait encore un peu contre le torse frêle du brun. Le châtain pouvait percevoir ses tremblements, ses pas hésitants, son odeur sucrée envoûtante, les rougeurs sur ses joues et chaque épi de ses cheveux.<p>

La chanson changea alors et retentit Mr Saxobeat. Dès les premiers accords, le slow tendre devint un collé-serré endiablé. Cédric entoura de ses bras la taille fine du brun et mouvait son bassin contre le sien, se déhanchant lascivement. Alors que les jambes de Harry répondaient en accueillant contre lui le corps chaud du châtain, Cédric passa une main derrière sa nuque.

Sournoisement, il colla son front au sien, renforçant sa prise dans les cheveux du brun, l'ébouriffant délicieusement. Harry n'était que frisson et bougeait de plus en plus sensuellement, frottant impunément son érection contre celle de Cédric, ondulant pour se coller à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, alors que ces bras se perdaient sur le torse du châtain, forçant la chemise entrouverte à lâcher prise.

Les boutons de la chemise de Cédric cédèrent bientôt alors que son autre main s'égarait sur les fesses du Gryffondor. Les deux corps se déhanchaient en rythme, lascivement, sensuellement, comme s'ils faisaient l'amour à la musique. L'audience s'arrêta subitement de danser et forma un cercle autour du couple, les observant avec envie.

Le désir qui pulsait dans le corps de Cédric brûlait la peau du brun qui n'avait de cesse que de se rapprocher encore plus près de lui pour sentir chaque courbe et bosse de ce torse, de ces cuisses. Leurs lèvres étaient à trois centimètres les unes des autres et la langue du châtain ne cessait de sortir humidifier les siennes. N'y tenant plus, la langue rose de Harry sortit rejoindre sa compagne qui s'unirent dans un ballet tendre et passionné. Les deux hommes s'embrassaient fougueusement, Cédric tirant sur les cheveux d'Harry pour le cambrer et se plaquer plus contre lui.

Approfondissant encore le baiser, Harry poussa son bassin fort contre Cédric pour sentir son érection et lui offrir la sienne. Les derniers accords retentirent alors que Cédric susurrait les paroles langoureusement à l'oreille du brun.

« You make this, bring me up, bring me down, make it sweet, make me move like a freak, Mr Saxobeat »

Un gémissement indécent s'échappa des lèvres de Harry et, alors que la langue de Cédric s'aventurait le long de sa gorge, il se recula brusquement de lui, lui attrapa une main et l'entraîna, mi courant mi sautillant hors de la grande salle sous les applaudissements émus, les aaaah et les oooooh du public.

Hermione pensa qu'elle avait décidément bien fait de mettre ce leveur d'inhibition dans le jus de citrouille du Survivant et reparti danser, regardant s'éloigner les deux nouveaux amoureux en riant.

* * *

><p>La danse avec le châtain avait donné des ailes à Harry qui l'entraînait dans une course folle le long des couloirs de Poudlard en direction du balcon aménagé en patio, bordé de bosquets denses et touffus. Il se sentait libérer de toute pression, il ne pensait qu'au corps de Cédric sur le sien, ces mouvements contre lui, et en lui. Il frémit de désir et se retourna vers son châtain pour lui voler un baiser.<p>

Cédric attrapa alors le brun par la nuque et le poussa de son corps contre le mur le plus proche. Alors qu'une de ses mains fourrageait dans ses cheveux, l'autre main s'attaqua à palper son cul ferme. La jambe de Harry s'enroula autour de la taille du châtain, approfondissant sa caresse le long de sa cuisse. Leur baiser se fit fiévreux et le brun ne pouvait se retenir de gémir.

D'un coup de bassin contre l'entrejambe du brun, Cédric le remonta et saisit ses deux mains qui l'enlaçaient auparavant pour les plaquer au dessus de sa tête, alors que Harry enserrait sa taille avec ses jambes. La langue du châtain butina la mâchoire de Harry qui gémissait fébrilement, longea la courbe de la jugulaire et planta furieusement ses dents dans la chair hâlé, marquant son brun comme sien.

Harry laissa échapper un couinement qui enivra le châtain qui le reposa d'un coup au sol, et lui arracha sa robe de sorcier, faisant sauter les boutons d'un coup sec, dévoilant son torse glabre et délicieusement halé. Le temps d'un clignement des paupières et Cédric fit descendre le pantalon du Gryffon et s'agenouilla devant lui. D'un coup de poignet il sorti la queue dressée de son brun de son boxer, découvrit le gland rougi et suintant, et le goûta du plat de la langue. Puis, il découvrit cette queue sur toute sa longueur, lapant avec ferveur.

Les yeux du brun étaient entrouverts et ses lèvres ne retenaient aucun de ses gémissements alors que ses mains fourrageaient dans les cheveux du châtain. Il l'encourageait à demi mots à continuer, plus vite, plus profond et alors que tout son corps se contractait, Cédric remonta d'un coup et lui ravi ses lèvres, lui arrachant un gémissement de frustration.

Ne pouvant plus, Cédric lui murmura « Tourne-toi » et alors que le brun obtempérait, il lui enfonça trois de ses doigts dans sa bouche. Alors que la langue de Harry lapait ses doigts avec ferveur, Cédric dégrafa sa braguette, sorti sa virilité gonflée prête à exploser, et baissa d'un coup sec le boxer du brun, découvrant son cul cambré à souhait.

Faisant glisser ses doigts le long du torse du brun, Cédric taquina ses tétons dressés avant de parcourir légèrement ses flancs, ses hanches, et pénétrer entre ses fesses. Il joua d'abord avec l'anneau de chair du brun, le faisant languir en pressant dessus doucement, puis il glissa un, puis deux de ses doigts dans l'antre du plaisir de son Gryffondor qui se cabra brutalement, empalant lui-même les doigts de Cédric en lui. Après un rapide mouvement de ciseaux, le châtain passa lentement son gland contre le cul du brun et entra en lui avec douceur, s'enfonçant totalement au creux de lui.

Après un soupir d'aise du brun qui ne manifestait aucune douleur, Cédric commença de longs vas et viens brusques et profonds. Le châtain s'accrochait aux hanches fines de Harry qui hurlait à chaque coup de rein et venait à la rencontre de cette queue qui le possédait. Cédric attrapa la virilité tendue à l'extrême de son brun et la tortura en rythme avec ces mouvements.

Après de longues minutes d'extase, Harry, n'en pouvant plus, sentit tout son corps se contracter et jouit en un gémissement aigu dans la main de Cédric dont la queue enserrée dans ce fourreau de chair explosa à son tour et inonda la cavité du brun de son fluide brûlant dans un râle rauque salvateur.

Cédric s'effondra alors sur son brun et lui et Harry glissèrent lentement le long du mur. Alors que les cœurs reprenaient un rythme normal et que les respirations se régulaient, le châtain vola les lèvres gonflées de son brun et lui offrit un baiser tendre qui voulait dire combien il l'aimait. Sans un mot, les deux garçons se rhabillèrent puis s'allongèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, le corps de Harry pelotonné contre le torse du châtain.

Les paroles n'étaient pas nécessaires, chacun sachant qu'une longue et belle histoire d'amour commençait pour eux.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews =)<strong>


End file.
